Harry Potter, Dovakiin: The TriWizard Tournament
by Soleneus
Summary: HP/SkyrimX-over.  Raised in the land of Skyrim, and defeating the World-Eater, Aelan Harry finds himself in a world where wizards wave wands, and dragons still exist. After being entered in the TriWiz Tourny, and with the help of Hermione, can Harry win?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter, Dovakiin.

**A/N: A little idea I had that turned into a full blown story in my head. **

**Sometimes, my imagination sucks.**

**Tamriel, Skyrim. Outside of Jorrvaskr, Whiterun.**

Aela the Huntress fourteen years old, the youngest member of the Companions, and the Inner Circle of said group, also secretly a werewolf, was returning to Jorrvaskr, home of the Companions, after having tested her skills once again in combat with a giant.

She was tired, sore, sweaty and stank to Sovengard. She just wanted to get home, fall onto her cot and sleep, and maybe take a bath at the stream tomorrow.

But, it was not to be.

A flash of green light lit up the night. Alarmed, Aela drew her bow and knocked an arrow in an instant. She stepped cautiously towards the source of the green light.

"Who's there?" She called in strong voice, tightening her grip on her bow.

The answer was not exactly what she expected.

It was the wail of a child.

Keeping the bow drawn, she stepped forward. You never know what could mimic a child's cry. Aela nearly stumbled on a small, wrapped bundle that lay on the ground. Slowly releasing the tension from her bow, Aela bent down, and uncovered a small child.

A small child, with jet black hair, and a lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

Aela picked the child up gently, setting her bow aside. Feeling himself being lifted, the baby opened his emerald eyes and gazed into Aela's blue.

"Hello, little one. What are you doing out here all alone? Where is your mama?" She cooed softly.

The baby's eyes filled with tears and he began to cry. Shushing him and rocking him back and forth, she eventually settled the baby down.

"Would…would you like me to be your mama?" Aela asked gently. As if in understanding, the baby reached up and gurgled, trying to grab her nose.

She laughed softly, and carried the small bundle in Jorrvaskr.

"Now, what shall we name you, my cute little son?"

…

**A/N: Here, the story diverges. One, goes to Harry Potter, Dovakiin and The Tri-Wizard Tournament, and the other, to Harry Potter, Dovakiin and Dragonslayer.**

**HPDTTWT (Damn that's long!) Will start out in the fourth year of Harry Potter canon.**

**The other, will start out in the beginning of Skyrim.**

**Oh, fuck me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter, Dovakiin: And The Tri-Wizard Tournament

The burning, crackling sound of a dragon, The World-Eater, Alduin, who lay at his feet, barely reached his ears. Instead of staring at a dragon in the middle of a conflagration, something, while awesome, had been seen many times in his short life.

Nope. Instead, the young man stared at the scroll on his hand. It was an Elder Scroll, to be exact. The sapphire, which held the scroll closed, had turned a bright vibrant green.

As green as his eyes.

"Well, this is strange." The young man commented to himself. His eyes widened as the scroll began to shake, and the ground around him began to crumble and break away.

The soul of Alduin, in the form of orange and purple wind, coalesced around the young man, filling his mind with knowledge. A memory came forward, one in which the scroll had reacted in a similar way; and right then, the young man knew he was…

What's that word again?

Oh yes.

_Fucked_.

That's it.

Apparently, the last time the scroll had reacted like this, the Three had sent Alduin forward in time. Why should this be any different?

"And I never got to say goodbye to mama…" The young man muttered to himself.

And, as he arrived, in a flash of green light, the young man with jet-black hair, green eyes and a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead, disappeared.

On the highest mountain, an old, gray-scaled dragon murmured, "Goodbye, Dovakiin. I can only hope we meet again."

…

Albus Dumbledore was not what people would describe as a 'normal' person. His long, white beard and hair were tucked into his belt, his magenta robes sparkled like they were covered in fine glitter, his half-moon glasses sat crookedly on his long, broken nose, and his pointy hat was off kilter, pointing to the side.

Normally, Dumbledore would have been a lot neater. His glasses wouldn't be crooked, and his hat would be straight on his head.

But, like so many things, time had changed Albus Dumbledore.

It had started with the disappearance of Harry Potter.

When Dumbledore received word that the wards around the cottage in Godric's Hollow had failed, he rushed there immediately, using an emergency Portkey to take him straight to the house.

He had arrived too late.

Voldemort had stood over the crib holding Harry, Lily's body lying on the floor, laughing as he shouted the Killing Curse.

Dumbledore had seen the flash of green light, heard Harry's cries and Voldemort's scream of pain, and when he looked back, only the robe that Voldemort had worn into the house lay on the floor, while a spot of blood soaked into the sheet in Harry's crib.

Dumbledore had deducted that the Killing Curse had rebounded, destroying Voldemort. It had also left a mark on Harry; a mark that would be on his head, as that was where the Dark Lord had been pointing his wand.

So, when a young man, no older than sixteen appeared in a flash of green light, holding a scroll in his hand, with bright green eyes that seemed to pop out of the red war-paint he wore, with jet-black hair pulled back into a pony-tail underneath the strange armor he was wearing, two swords strapped to his waist and a bow and quiver slung across his back, it should come as no surprise that Dumbledore was on his feet, pointing his wand at the young man.

The young man in question quickly raised his hands in a gesture of 'I'm not armed!'

Which, he obviously was.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a hissing sound. This sound came from the scroll the young man held in his hands.

As they both watched, the scroll disintegrated into a fine powder, blowing away out of the Headmaster's open window.

The stranger frowned. "Well, shit."

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed. He slowly lowered his wand and spoke. "Can you remove your helmet, please?" those eyes seemed so familiar…

The stranger gave him strange look, then shrugged, and complied.

As the helmet was lifted up, Dumbledore found his eyes widening as the lit upon a scar on his forehead.

The stranger pulled a cloth from one of his pouches on his belt, and wiped the war-paint away. When he finished, Dumbledore didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

Standing in front of him, looking just like his father with his mother's eyes, was Harry Potter.

"Can I help you?" He asked, giving Dumbledore a piercing look.

Remembering himself, Dumbledore straightened his hat and glasses, asking politely, "Can you tell me your name please?"

"My name is Aelan the Hunter, son of Aela the Huntress." He replied. Then, he shrugged. "But most people call me Dovakiin."

"Why would they call you that?" Dumbledore asked.

"It means 'Dragon Born' in the dragon tongue, and for some reason, no one calls me Aelan. It gets really annoying when you walk up to someone you know for your whole life and they still say, 'Greetings, Dragon Born!' Pisses me right off, I can tell you."

Aelan looked around the office, taking in the sights of whirring silver instruments and the various other things in the room. He nodded. "Hm. I gotta say, this is quite the office you have here, Whitebeard. But where is your arcane worktable?"

Albus blinked. "What?"

Aelan narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the old man in front of him. "Any mage worth his salt keeps an arcane worktable around, along with an Alchemy Lab. Just what kind of mage are you?"

Albus shook his head. "I am not a mage, Aelan. I am a wizard."

Aelan's eyebrows shot up. He seemed to be restraining himself from something.

From what, became apparent as he burst out laughing.

"Oh…ahaha…a wizard? Are you crazy? What the hell is that, some kind hat, or something?" Aelan continued laughing, as Albus raised his wand, and muttered, "_Lumos._" A small orb of light appeared on the tip of his wand.

Aelan smirked at him. He flicked his wrist, and an orb of blue light illuminated the palm of his hand.

"Candlelight spell. I don't need a medium to cast my spells, as you can see."

Albus frowned slightly at the smirk on Aelan's face, and then smiled suddenly. He flicked hi wand once.

Just once.

And now, Aelan was wearing frilly summer dress with blue trimmings.

Aelan looked down at the dress that used to be his dragon-scale armor, eyes wide. "By Sovengarde!" He exclaimed. "You really are a wizard! Can you teach me how to do that? Please? The Mages at the College always said that Transfiguration was a key mark of a wizard!"

Albus peered at him over his half-moon spectacles. "Who are these 'mages' you keep mentioning?"

Now, Aelan looked confused. "The Mages of the College of Winterhold, of course! Where else would I learn magic?"

Albus frowned at the confused, dress-wearing teen. He flicked his wand once again, and the dress returned to its' original state. "Why did you want to learn magic?" He asked.

Aelan frowned. "My mother always told me about the way she came into caring for me, how I appeared in a flash of green light, with this scar freshly cut on my forehead; and I always wondered if the flash of light was a teleportation spell. So, I trained with the Mages and found that I had a natural affinity for Destruction and Restoration magic, along with some skills I picked up in illusion. It seemed like it was a natural thing to do."

Albus motioned for Aelan to sit down in one of the cushy chairs. "It seems you have a story to tell me, Aelan. Lemon drop?"

Aelan took the proffered hard candy and popped it into his mouth. After a second of contemplation, he began his tale as Albus listened, enraptured.

…

Hermione Granger liked many things about the magical world. However, there was one thing she hated, loathed, absolutely despised.

She had no friends.

Whether it was in the magical world or the muggle world, her know-it-all personality and her smarts seemed to push friends away from her.

She was in her fourth year of learning at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and yet, she found her experiences…lacking, somehow.

Nothing ever exciting happened at school. It was boring, and inside, Hermione yearned for action.

So lost in her thoughts was she, that she didn't pay attention to where she was going. With a muffled clap, she found herself staring up at a pair of the most beautiful bright green eyes that she had ever seen, bushy hair splayed out underneath her head.

"Uh…hi." She blushed as she took in the rest of the face of the person who had bumped into her. She had to admit, he was very handsome.

Aelan stared down at the beautiful brown-eyed witch he was currently on top of, and all of his thought processes proceeded to shut down.

"Hi…" he whispered.

Hermione's blush darkened when she realized the man lying on top of her was gazing into her eyes with wonderment, and a glimmer of what looked like worship.

"I'm Hermione Granger…"

"I'm Aelan. It's nice to meet you, Hermione."

"Can you get off me please?"

Aelan blushed. "Sorry." He pushed himself up and held a hand out for Hermione to take. He heaved her to her feet, and bowed. "I apologize for not paying attention to where I was going, Hermione. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

Hermione looked down at the ground, her blush reaching her neck. "Uh…um…Oh, look at the time! We're going to miss the sorting!"

She grabbed Aelan's hand and took off at a dead sprint towards the Great Hall. Dropping his hand and straightening her robes, Hermione opened the door and walked in, hurrying to an empty spot at the table underneath a banner covered in crimson and gold, with a lion on it.

Some of the people sneered at her as she walked by, and others just ignored her, while one, a red-head with a multitude of freckles and big ears, leaned over and whispered something to a brown haired boy sitting beside him, who then attempted to trip Hermione on her way to a seat.

Aelan narrowed his eyes on the snickering kids. _Something would have to be done about that,_ he thought.

All conversation in the hall was silenced as Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome, welcome! To new students, welcome to Hogwarts! And to returning students, welcome back! There is an important announcement I have to make after the feast, but first, we have a surprise sorting to do! So if Minerva will bring out the Sorting Hat, we will see which house a newly transferred student will be in!"

Aelan strode up to the Head Table, clothed in simple black garments, drawing attention from the students as he walked past.

Dumbledore smiled at Aelan, and nodded to him. "This is Aelan Dovakiin, he is a transfer student from a small little academy high in the mountains. Ah, here is Minerva with the Hat."

Minerva McGonagall handed the Sorting Hat to Aelan, who gently placed it on his head.

The Hat only stayed on his head for about thirty seconds, before it called out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Aelan took the hat off his head and handed it to Professor McGonagall while the Gryffindor house cheered. "So, which table is it?" He asked Dumbledore.

The wizened old wizard pointed at the table where Hermione sat alone, people avoiding her like she had the plague. Aelan ignored the red-head who was waving to him, and sat across from the brown-haired witch.

"Hello again, Hermione." He greeted.

Hermione had been staring at ever since he had walked up to the Head Table, and once again found herself at a loss for words. Staring into those green eyes that sparkled with barely hidden mirth and sincerity, she stumbled over the words coming out of her mouth.

"Uh…h-hey, Aelan. W-why are you sitting here?"

Aelan smiled at her. "Well, I thought you looked a little lonely, so I thought I'd come over and keep you company." His eyes shifted around her face. "And what beautiful company you are."

She blushed under the praise, ducking her head and hiding her face. Aelan laughed and shook his head.

"Some girls really don't know how to take a compliment." She glanced up at him, and he grinned mischievously. "Since I'm in the same year as you, I'll just have to teach you. By complimenting you several times a day."

He laughed again as Hermione spluttered indignantly.

Oh yes, he was going to enjoy this.

…

Albus Dumbledore sat in his chair behind his desk, rubbing the bridge of his nose tiredly as he was bombarded with questions by the professors of Hogwarts.

"Who was that? Why didn't you tell us we had a new student? Where did he come from? What…"

Albus raised his hand, silencing everyone. "I know it's confusing, but I have a good reason for allowing Aelan to stay." He sighed. "I assume you remember the Potters?" Getting nods from all of them, he continued, "I don't rightly know how to say this, but…"

"That is Lily's and James's son, correct?"

Snape was the one who spoke, and the professors all turned and looked at him in shock. Dumbledore nodded, and asked, "How did you know?"

Snape answered, his eyes slightly unfocused. "He had James's face, and Lily's eyes. I couldn't mistake him for anyone else but their son."

"Is this true, Albus?" Professor McGonagall questioned.

"It is indeed, Minerva. Aelan is Harry Potter, but raised under a different name, and in a different time."

A rough, growling voice reached their ears, and they turned and spotted Alastor Moody, this year's DADA instructor. "What do you mean by 'different time', Dumbledore?"

Albus sighed and pulled a basin from its' cupboard, setting it on his desk. "What I am about to show you, doesn't leave this room, understand?" He glanced at everyone, meeting their eyes. "Good. Now, into the Pensive we go…"

**A/N: And there you go! If you like it, review and tell me so!**

**If you don't like it…**

**Review and tell me so!**

**Keep Being Awesome!**

**-Sol (T-T)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Introducing a Ferret to the Thu'um.

The whole school was buzzing over the announcement of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, something, Aelan found, annoyed him greatly.

_I swear to Akatosh, the next person to say anything about that damn tournament, I am going to light them on fire!_ Aelan growled lightly at the bacon on his plate.

Since Aelan had not been to Diagon Alley, he did not have the robes required to look the part of a Hogwarts student, so he only wore the clothes he had that could not be considered dangerous, which was only a black shirt, black pants, his dragon scale boots, and his equipment pouches.

He'd killed Alduin, the World-Eater, so he wouldn't have to worry about dragons anymore, right?

_Riiight._

Hermione sat down next to Aelan and smiled at him, pulling a plate of toast towards herself. "Good morning, Aelan. Did you sleep well?"

He nodded and said, "The beds here are very comfortable. How about you?"

She just waved it off and tucked into her breakfast, while, at the same time, opening a book and propping it against a pitcher. Aelan leaned in, trying to get a closer look at the pages.

They read through three chapters of the book, Aelan being confused by most of the words, occasionally asking Hermione to define a word or two. They were interrupted by Professor McGonagall, who cleared her throat and handed them their schedules, giving Aelan an appraising look as she did.

Aelan looked over the schedule, confused by the words on the paper. He only recognized the House names, but everything else just made no sense.

First, he had Transfiguration, Herbology, Potions, History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and then, Ancient Runes and Arthimancy, Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, with Astronomy on Fridays.

"Wow, you have the same schedule that I do!" Aelan turned his head sharply to the right where the voice had come from, only to see Hermione peering over his shoulder. She jumped back at the quickness of his movement, blushing and apologizing.

"Sorry, sorry!" He smiled reassuringly at her, letting her know that it was alright. "Well," he said, "We have to get to Transfiguration in about ten minutes, so…if you don't mind, can you show me around the castle?" He asked hopefully.

Hermione smiled and nodded, finishing up her toast and juice, and then walking out of the Great Hall, with Aelan by her side.

…

Transfiguration was a class that Aelan found he liked, very much. The concepts were easy to grasp, and he had Hermione to help him when they weren't. The only hitch in that class was the insults people would throw at Hermione. After a particularly vicious insult about her hair, Hermione looked about to cry.

Aelan had reached under the table they shared and grasped her hand. She started, but settled back down when she realized who was holding her hand.

Things settled down some what in Herbology. When Aelan had seen the greenhouses and all they contained, he practically shouted, "Look at all those INGREDIENTS!" Professor Sprout actually had to threaten to restrain him when he ran around the greenhouse, poking different plants with various instruments he seemed to pull out of nowhere, asking, 'What does this do?'

It was during Potions that Aelan got a real shock.

Firstly, they used cauldrons to make potions! They didn't use Retorts, Alembics, or Calcinators, nor did they use an Alchemy Table! What kind of mages were they?

When he brought this up in class, Snape blinked confusedly at him, and then asked, 'What's an Alchemy Table?'

Aelan nearly fainted.

After explaining what he was talking about, he pulled his Alchemy instruments from his pouches, showing the Potions professor what he was talking about. When Snape realized that Aelan would refuse to use a cauldron, after several back and forth arguments (Mainly consisting of, 'Stop being such a child!' and, 'No, you are!'), he allowed Aelan to use his methods of brewing Potions, just as long as his potions actually worked.

It was after a very succesful Potions, however, that Aelan ran into a certain blonde-haired Slytherin, who did something very unwise.

He insulted Hermione.

…

"So, mudblood, you make a friend with Scarhead over here?" Draco Malfoy sneered. "I doubt it'll last once he finds out about you being know-it-all muggleborn trash!"

Hermione seemed to shrink in on herself, muttering, "Leave me alone, Malfoy."

Malfoy laughed snidely, glancing at his troll-like compatriots. "You hear that boys? She wants us to leave her alone!"

Aelan did not like this guy, not one bit. He frowned and stepped forward, in front of Hermione. "I think you should do as she says and leave her alone, whoever you are."

Malfoy's lips curled in derision as he looked Aelan up and down. "And what do you care, Nobody? I'm not going to listen to her, what makes you think I'll listen to you?"

Aelan's eyes narrowed on Malfoy, glaring. "If you don't leave my friend alone, I will Thu'um you through a wall."

The blonde blinked. And then, he and his friends began to laugh uproariously. "Sounds real scary, this 'Thum' stuff!"

Of course a crowd began to gather around them, trying to see what was so funny.

Malfoy wiped a tear from eye, and motioned his goons forward, saying, "Show him something really threatening, Crabbe, Goyle."

The two thugs moved forward, ill intent obvious in their eyes.

Aelan narrowed his eyes, a small knife dropping into his hand from his sleeve. "Two on one?" He shook his head mockingly. "Now that's just unfair. How about I even up the odds?"

Twirling the knife in his fingers, he sent it hurtling through the air at Crabbe, where it lodged into his shoulder.

"Gah!" Crabbe cried out in pain, clutching his shoulder.

"WULD!"

Goyle found himself flying backwards from a massive punch from Aelan, who appeared in front of him in a burst of speed and crack, like thunder.

Aelan ducked under a punch from Crabbe, spinning around and kicking the thug in the stomach, followed up by a knee to the face, shattering his nose and sending him reeling. Aelan jump-kick Crabbe into the wall, pushing off and using his momentum for a descending punch into Goyle's face.

He flurried punches into the thugs face and upper body, catching a punch aimed at his face and twisted the offending limb beyond its' radius with a sickening crack.

Aelan pulled Goyle forward and twisted him around, kicking him into Crabbe. He darted forward, one punch cracking across both of their faces. He plucked out the knife from Crabbe's shoulder and spun it so he was holding the blade. He then rapped the two troll look-a-likes on the temple sharply with the handle of the knife, sending them into unconsciousness.

Aelan turned to the pale(er) Malfoy, wiping the blood from the knife off on his pants. "You might want to get your friends some treatment. After all, they fought, and you're just a coward who bullies others."

The knife disappeared up his sleeve, and he turned his back on Malfoy and his two thugs, who were just regaining lucid thought.

"Oh, and it's pronounced 'Thu'um', not 'Thum', jackass." Aelan spun on his heel and faced down Malfoy, who had pulled his wand from his robes. "And this is why you should be threatened by it."

Aelan took a deep gulp of air, closing his eyes. The air seemed to radiate power, and Hermione swore she could hear chanting in the background. His eyes snapped open as Malfoy cried out a hex.

"FUS…ROH!"

The jet of light that was the hex was obliterated by the massive light purple-colored shockwave that hammered into Malfoy and his trolls, sending them flying down the hall, carried by the current that had been unleashed by Aelan's mouth.

Turning back to the crowd, who were gaping in absolute shock (not that they had any reason to, or nothin'…), Aelan strode past Hermione, grabbing her hand and gently pulling her away from the gaping looky-loo's.

"A-Aelan…" Hermione began, her mind still trying to catch up from what had happened. "What was that?"

"That? That was a 'Thu'um', or 'Shout' in Dragon-tongue. That was one of the first ones I learned." Aelan said, smiling at Hermione. "I assume you have questions? Like, 'what's 'Dragon-tongue'?' and, 'how can you speak it?' correct?"

She blushed and nodded.

"Well…it's a private conversation, so let's hold off on that for while, okay? Let's just say it involves dragons and their souls. And the Dragon alphabet." Aelan and Hermione made plans to meet in the Common Room at midnight, so they could discuss the Dragons.

Hermione couldn't wait. This would involve some research, she could just tell.

…

The rest of the day passed without incident, and midnight came quickly, though, nowhere near fast enough for Hermione. There was something new to be learned, and it seemed like only Aelan knew about it.

She descended the staircase stealthily, glancing around the room, noting that no one was there. As Hermione stepped off the stairs, someone whispered in her ear, "Took you long enough." She jumped back, almost shrieking, if not for the calloused hand clamped gently over her mouth.

Aelan's eyes glimmered in silent amusement, and a small, embarrassed grin formed on his face. "Sorry about that. I've been waiting down here for ten minutes, and I thought you fell asleep." He removed his hand from her mouth, noticing the small blush present on her cheeks.

"J-just don't sneak up on me, okay?" She hissed quietly. Aelan nodded, and motioned for her to sit down at one of the cushy chairs by the fire.

Hermione sat, with Aelan sitting across from her. The fire flickered over his face, throwing the corners and lines into sharp relief.

"I suppose I owe you an explanation." Hermione nodded. "Well, I guess it began in the back of a wooden wagon, pulled by a single horse, four strangers bound tightly in leather cords. One, a horse thief in the wrong place, a proud soldier, a deposed king, and me, a simple warrior who refused to join the wrong side…"

…

It was five o'clock in the morning when Aelan's story came to a close. After they said goodnight, Hermione lay in her bed, staring at her pillow in disbelief.

_A human born with the soul of a dragon? Able to pull the knowledge and experience from any dragon he kills? Shouting words in the Dragon language to throw people, freeze people, or change the weather? How is all of this possible?_ Then, she remembered the words Aelan had spoken in the hall, the way they had reverberated in her mind, the sound of chanting in her head, and the feeling of power that saturated the air.

She concentrated on that feeling, that power, turned her head towards the curtains and whispered, "Fus…"

The curtains flapped against the poles of her four-post bed wildly as a small, light purple wave flew from her mouth.

Hermione bolted up, eyes wide and unbelieving. "Oh my God…"

_I need to talk to Aelan. Now!_

…

**A/N: What a twist! Who saw that coming, huh?**

**So, read, review, and enjoy!**

**Keep Being Awesome!**

**-Soleneus**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Mama, We All Go to Hell.

The day had started out so simply at Hogwarts. The birds sang, the bees buzzed, the Whomping Willow battered any fools that close by, and the Forbidden Forest made all sorts of unpleasant and cheerful sounds.

Everything froze in fear, the grounds of Hogwarts shook, birds taking to air and small animals rolling over and dying. All because of one word.

More of a shout, really.

"WHAT?"

For Hermione, the day had started out with a shock. She could utilize the Thu'um, if barely. And that meant that she could learn many new things.

And she knew just who to ask.

Aelan was pacing on the top of the Astronomy Tower, peering up into the sky every once in a while, then shaking his head and mumbling to himself.

This is where Hermione found him.

She blinked in confusion, watching Aelan pace, stare, mutter, shake, pace, etc. "Uh…Aelan?" Said hunter looked at her, an eyebrow quirked. "Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

He shrugged. "Just thinking about my story. It's hardly believable, and I think that someone will probably ask me about my home sooner or later, so I was trying to think of a suitable excuse."

Hermione nodded distractedly. "That is a good idea. Um…ah…Aelan?"

"What's up, Hermione? Khajit got your tongue?"

She looked down and away, unsure of how to say what was on her mind. "Aelan…I think I might be…a Dragonborn."

Aelan's pacing stopped abruptly, and he spun on his heel, now facing her, his eyes questioning. "Really? Why do you think that?"

Hermione took a deep breath, and focused on the feeling of power running through her veins. She opened her eyes, and whispered, "…Fus!"

Aelan stumbled back a step as the force of the Shout pushed him a little. His eyes went wide, and had Hermione not been scared out of her mind, she would have giggled.

"How? How did this happen?" Aelan began pacing and muttering again, worrying over this news. "Did you hear chanting when I Shouted at that blonde-haired twit who kept insulting you?"

Hermione nodded rapidly. "How did you know?"

Aelan grabbed his hair in frustration. "Shit! I didn't mean to share my knowledge of the word with you, just show that ass who he was messing with! Why, Talos, why? Why does weird shit always happen to me?"

She was loath to interrupt Aelan's rant, but Hermione needed to bring up a very important point. "Um…Aelan? What if you shared your knowledge with more than just me?"

Aelan's head whipped around, eyes panicked.

"WHAT?"

His voice thundered around her, making the whole castle shake to its foundations. Hermione collapsed, crying out in pain as she clutched her ears, blood flowing from her ruptured ear drums. She closed her eyes and whimpered as tears trickled down her cheeks.

She felt warm hands encase her own, and the pain in her ears lessened to the point were she was able to open her eyes, seeing Aelan's regretful emerald eyes looking into her own, with a glow coming from his hands.

Eventually, the pain disappeared entirely, and she was able to hear once again. "I'm sorry, Hermione." Aelan murmured, hugging the brown-haired witch. "Sometimes, when I get angry or upset, I can't control the power of my voice. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Hermione nodded, and Aelan stood, helping Hermione to her feet as well. "Thank you. Now, how about we get out of here before someone comes to investigate the noise?"

…

The rest of the month passed without much fanfare. Aelan trained Hermione in how to use the Thu'um, and her progress was incredible, only matched by his when he studied under the tutelage of the Greybeards, or, 'Loud, grumpy old men," as Aelan called them.

He only taught her a few shouts, mainly diversionary ones, such as "Become Ethereal", and "Disarm", as well as "Throw Voice". Hermione, being the smart witch that she is, noticed something strange about the way Aelan Shouted.

When she brought this up, Aelan explained to her that he was special, even among Dragonborn. He could use multiple Shouts on end, and even combine Shouts together to devastating effect. He didn't know how he could do it, but it was a useful skill.

October thirty-first, a day many looked forward to. The students were released from classes early, so they could give a good showing in front of the delegates from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang.

Aelan and Hermione stood next to each other, chatting quietly about their classes, when a cry came from a first year up in the front.

"Look! In the sky!"

Many necks craned to look into the sky, spotting a dark shape heading straight towards the castle, growing larger every second.

Aelan narrowed his eyes and muttered, "Gut (Far), Ruvaak (Raven), Miin (Eyes). (Sharpen Sight)"

His vision zoomed in, picking up the details of the shape. It was a carriage, powder blue, about the size of a house, being pulled by six winged white horses. He saw the Beauxbatons coat of arms on the door of the carriage.

"What do you think is pulling it?" An excitable student asked.

"It's being flown by six white horses with wings." Aelan said, loud enough to kill the mutters that were flying around.

One of the seventh years looked up at the shape in the sky, which was still far away. She glanced at Aelan suspiciously, and jerked back in surprise.

Aelan's eyes were pitch black, resembling those of a bird.

Then he blinked, and his eyes were back to their normal emerald green.

The Beauxbatons carriage landed harshly, bumping against the ground and skidding. The groundskeeper, a really big man named Hagrid attempted to calm the horses down, but it was a practice in futility as the horses were bigger than he was.

A boy hopped out of the carriage, and set down a set of golden steps, graciously helping an extremely tall woman out. Following the tall woman, came several girls and a few boys. Most of them shivered, as they were wearing thin shawls and robes, which was not a smart choice, especially during Fall in Scotland.

"Dumbly-door," the tall woman purred in a French accent. Dumbledore stepped forward and shook hands with the woman, his pointed hat barely tickling her chin.

"It is good to see you again, Madame Maxime." Dumbledore greeted.

Madame Maxime made a wide sweeping gesture over her students, and stated, "Zeez are my students, Dumbly-door. Can you zhow us inzide? Eet eez razher cold out 'ere."

Just as Dumbledore opened his mouth, a great sucking sound, like a plug being pulled from a giant drain sounded from the Black Lake.

Gasps of surprise littered the crowd of students, though the most notable exceptions were Aelan, Hermione, and a Beauxbatons girl with a shawl on her head, who just scoffed.

A large whirlpool swirled in the center of the lake, and a large mast rose from the depths, complete with crow's nest. Following it came the rest of the ship, and it was a very large ship indeed.

A gangplank thudded into the ground, and large, heavily furred, vaguely humanoid shapes moved through the dark towards them.

They stepped into the light, revealing themselves to be people wearing heavy furs and coats, with a man, who was tall, thin and had a douche-like goatee on his chin leading them.

He stepped up to Dumbledore and Maxime, greeting them with a yellowed smile and a greasy-sounding, "Hello, Dumbledore, Maxime! A rather warm night out, don't you think?"

Dumbledore and Maxime shook the man's hand, Maxime nodding and murmuring, "Karkaroff." While Dumbledore chuckled and led them both inside, their students following.

Aelan glanced at Hagrid, noticing the man still having trouble with the giant horses. Whispering to Hermione to save him a seat, he brushed past the other Hogwarts students who were rushing into the Great Hall.

He raised his hands, trying to calm the majestic creatures down, when the one in front suddenly whinnied and kicked, throwing Hagrid back, clutching his chest from the kick.

"Kaan Drem Ov!" Aelan yelled, throwing his hands out towards the beasts.

The whinnies died down, and the giant horses settled down, tails flicking back and forth. Aelan breathed a sigh of relief, then reached up and patted one of the horses' cheeks. "Good boy, good boy. Settle down, no one is going to hurt you." He said reassuringly.

Hagrid stared at Aelan in wonder. As he opened his mouth to ask a question, it was asked for him.

"'Ow did you do zhat?"

Aelan turned and found himself staring into a pair of the bluest eyes he had ever seen. The sapphire-like eyes were only a part of the prettiest face Aelan had ever seen, a heart-shaped face, a cute, small nose, and full, red, lips.

"I just told them to be calm." Aelan murmured, still patting the horse.

The girl tilted her head confusedly, and muttered, "But, usually zhey only respond to me. Strange." She tapped her chin, thinking.

Aelan watched her as she whispered to herself in rapidly in French. "Do you need something?"

The girl snapped out of her thinking trance, blushing lightly. "Zorry. I vas just zhinking." She stuck out her gloved hand, introducing herself. "'Ello, I'm a Fleur Delacour, from Beauxbatons."

Aelan took the hand and turned it, brushing his lips against the knuckles of her hand gently. "A pleasure to meet you, Fleur. My name is Aelan, just Aelan."

Fleur blushed, and pulled her hand back. She removed her shawl, letting her amazing, silvery-blonde hair cascade down her shoulders. She concentrated on her Allure, focusing it all on the young man in front of her, fully expecting him to drool and stare blankly.

Instead, Aelan just took in her whole face, now with the addition of the hair. She seemed to glow softly, like a firefly.

"Wow…" he breathed, "You're beautiful…"

Fleur blushed again, and cursed herself. _You're supposed to be the one in control! Stop acting like a child!_ "Zhank you. You are quiet 'andsome, yourself."

Aelan wagged a finger. "Ah, but my rugged good looks pale in comparison to the heavenly beauty that is you."

Fleur laughed, a melodious, tinkling sound. She lightly swatted him on the arm. "Oh, stop eet! You are going to make me blush!"

Aelan chuckled and offered her his arm. "Well, fair maiden, would you care to accompany me to the Great Hall for dinner? I believe that we wouldn't want to miss the opening speech, and it is quiet cold out."

Fleur enfolded his arm with her own, feeling a shot of warmth shoot up her body, and they walked off, leaving a gaping Hagrid on the ground.

…

As they reached the Great Hall, a loud yelling made its' way into their eardrums. "Vat is zhat noise?" Fleur asked, arching an eyebrow as they entered the dining area.

What they saw, shocked them; Aelan more so.

"Mom?"

Aela the Huntress held her greatsword out in front of her in a defensive stance, eyes darting back and forth between the two strange-robed men who were advancing forward cautiously, with sticks pointed at her. At her feet, lay the Elder Scroll, which disintegrated into dust.

"Put the weapon down!" One of the men yelled.

"Where is my son?" Aela shouted right back.

The two men looked at each other confusedly, when a familiar voice reached Aela's ears. "Mom?"

Aela whipped around, spotting the familiar black hair and emerald eyes she had come to love. "Aelan?" She whispered. She lowered her sword an inch, and all hell broke loose.

The two Aurors shot a combined stunning spell into Aela's back when she wasn't looking, knocking her off her feet and into the ground, her sword clattering away.

"MOM!"

Aelan shouted out in fear, seeing his mother hit the ground, unmoving. He turned his furious gaze on the two smirking Aurors, rage obliterating all rational thought.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Pulling his arm from Fleur's grasp, he sprinted forward as they shot another combined stunner straight at Aelan. As if in slow motion, he jumped and flipped over the red jets, which impacted harmlessly into the wall.

"Wuld Nah Kest!" In a crack of thunder, Aelan vanished in a burst of speed, using his momentum to slide on the ground, jumping over his mother and slam both feet into the first Auror's face.

Flipping off, Aelan dodged the incarceration spell shot at him, kicking the wand out of the second Auror's hand. Following through and grabbing the his wrist, Aelan yanked him forward, burying his knee into the Auror's gut, kneeing him in the face, and then sliding forward, wrapping his arm around his neck and slamming him into the ground.

Aelan spun and lashed out, breaking the first Auror's wrist and sending his wand flying. Spinning on his heel, Aelan used the momentum of the spin and broke two of the Auror's ribs with a heavy punch to the side. He grabbed the Auror by the back of the head slammed it into the corer of the table closest to him, knocking him out cold.

Not even panting, Aelan dashed over to his mom, falling to his knees and shaking her, trying to wake her from the spells.

"Mom!"

Focusing on his magic, Aelan's hands began to glow white. Setting his hands on his mom's head, he concentrated on healing her.

A white glow enveloped her body for a second, and then it dimmed, and finally, faded.

Aela's blue eyes fluttered open, locking onto Aelan's emerald ones.

"Son?"

…

**A/N: That is the actual Dragon-tongue, folks.**

**If some of you are wondering, the pairing(s) as it stands so far, is Harry(Aelan)/Hermione/Fleur/?**

**Who do you think it should be? Review and tell me!**

**(And no, I'm not changing my mind…though, I could be persuaded y reviews…)**

**Keep Being Awesome!**

**-Soleneus.**


End file.
